


Daddy

by perfumeofsighs



Series: Candy Hearts [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs
Summary: Cristobal overhears some phrases he doesn’t understand and asks you and Miguel about it that no parenting book can prepare you to answer.
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader, miguel galindo/original female character
Series: Candy Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131545
Kudos: 7





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> “Daddy” isn’t a real candy heart you can get, but none of the ones available were appropriate for this story so I made my own. Special thanks to my beta who helped me with some of the Spanish. I enjoyed writing this one so much! Thank you for reading! 💕😘

The smell of fresh coffee wafts into the bedroom and the scent energizes you. A slow contented sigh leaves your lips as you pull on your robe, and make your way to the kitchen.

You’re looking forward to spending a lazy day with Miguel, and he is making breakfast. This was the second item on your Valentine’s Day wish list, and last night he checked off the first- skillfully and repeatedly. You rub the marks on your wrists where your husband tied you down with silk restraints, and the ones at your ankles where he kept you spread for his own dark indulgences. There was no better way to spend an evening than letting your body submit to every pleasure he was willing to satisfy.

But mornings are a different story. In the kitchen, Miguel is flipping pancakes on the griddle, keeping an eye on your two kids seated from their high chair and booster seat at the marble island. He could make your toes curl and force you to come on his fingers, tongue and cock over and over, but he could also be a present and doting father, standing with a kitchen towel over his shoulder making cutely shaped pancakes for his children. 

His devotion to love in all its forms is what makes you adore this man.

Good morning,” you say planting soft kisses on the kids’ heads. Cristobal is a talkative preschooler now, and Mia is the one year old you share with Miguel. They babble sweetly at you.

Cristobal demands chocolate chips and Mia mimics everything her brother says, although she does not know about chocolate yet.

“Not too much sugar so early, Miguel,” you remind him, pouring yourself a cup of coffee. “Dita will hate us if we get him hopped up on sweets.”

You snap a bib on Mia and get them both excited for the day. “Happy Valentines Day, my loves. Are you excited to go the zoo with abuela today?” 

Cristobal nods excitedly as Miguel puts heart shaped pancakes on his plate, and mini ones without the chocolate chips for your daughter. You help them with breakfast making sure more food goes into their mouths than on their clothes or on the floor. Cristobal can’t wait to see the lions at the zoo and tells Mia all about them. Her chubby bright face lights up even though she has no idea lions exist off the pages of her animal board books, but she is merely happy to be included in the conversation with her big brother.

There is a gentle ache in your heart, full of love for the family you’ve made with Miguel. 

“Here’s a special one for you, mi amor,” Miguel says, serving you a heart shaped pancake topped with strawberries and whipped cream- your favorite. “I’m sure after last night you must be famished.”

“What does ‘famished’ mean, Papa?” Cristobal’s curious mind inquires.

You draw a long sip of coffee, blinking slowly at Miguel from behind your mug. “It means very hungry.”

“Yes, it means ‘starving’,” Miguel adds, watching you. He wets his lips, and plucks a berry off your plate, popping it in his mouth.

“You should eat breakfast so you’re not famished.” Cristobal advises matter of factly.

Bless his little innocent heart. However, Cristobal’s curiosity does not end there, as he turns to you between bites to ask you something that’s been on his mind.

“Mama, why do you call Papa, ‘Daddy’?”

You sputter a little, surprised at the question. “Where did you hear that, Cristobal?”

“Sometimes you call Papa, ‘Daddy’ but he isn’t your papa.” He says, perplexed.

Miguel steps in. “It’s like a nickname. Your Mama calls me ‘Daddy’ sometimes. Like how we sometimes call you Cris.”

“But why only after lights out?” Cristobal frowns, his tiny brow furrowed.

You realize now your bedroom is not soundproof and worry about what else your step-son may have overheard. You and Miguel exchange a look of panic but the sound of Dita’s footsteps approaching gives you an excuse to change the subject.

“Oh! Look, abuela is here!” You applaud, relieved. “It’s time to go to the zoo!” 

You wipe Cristobal and Mia’s mouths and clear the table. All the Daddy talk is quickly forgotten as Cristobal hops down from his seat, and starts chatting about all the different animals he will see today.

You plant a kiss on your mother-in-law’s cheek.

“I’ve never been more happy to see you.”

“Oh well it’s nice to be appreciated,” she smiles, picking up Mia from the highchair. “Ay tesoro! Como esta creciendo!”

Miguel helps his mother get the kids ready for the zoo while you quickly eat breakfast and finish clearing the kitchen. You pile the plates in the sink and a moment later you feel your husband’s arms wrap around your waist as he nuzzles your neck. He informs you that the kids are gone and you finally have the house to yourselves. 

“I was not prepared for that question,” he chuckles, kissing your shoulder where the robe has slipped. 

"Me either... Daddy,” you pause for emphasis. 

He groans against you. You love to call him that as much as he loves to hear you say it. 

“Well, Cristobal hasn’t asked where babies come from yet. He still thinks Mia was Fedex’d here,” Miguel says.

“And I just ate too much for 9 months,” you laugh, turning to face him. 

Miguel kisses you and you melt into his embrace. “Happy Valentines Day. Have I told you how much I love you?”

You shyly shake your head. You never get tired of hearing your husband communicate his affections.

“So how does my wife want to spend our day together?” He asks, holding you tightly.

“I don’t know,” you sigh, but his touch predictably reinvigorates your desire. “Maybe we can re-do my wishlist from Step 1?”

“Oh, I see we’re getting a head start on making baby number three,” he grins and adds, “I like that idea." 

His tongue deliberately presses yours when he kisses you again, tasting the strawberries and cream, and making you purr. You let your favorite word for him slip again and he possessively pulls your hips against his.

"Might be the last time I get to hear you call me that 'til we those walls fixed,” he observes.

Your hand reaches into his pajama bottoms to stroke him delicately. "Let's not waste any time then."


End file.
